


no better cure

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Referenced Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: Addamses’ aftercare.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Kudos: 33





	no better cure

“Darling,” Morticia laughs, “are you attempting to _kiss_ the wounds away?” 

She’s lying on her back, watching Gomez kiss her arm while still trapped in the throes of pleasure, her breath heavy even in the aftermath.

Gomez lifts his head for only a second. “Of course,” he tells her. He kisses the silky span of her inner wrist, teeth grazing over the indents left by the rope they’d used: a beautiful, beastly brown, course enough to make pain linger. _Her favourite_. “Why, there’s no better cure!”

Their eyes meet, the endeared sparkle familiar. Gomez leans to kiss her once more.


End file.
